Chronicles of a Picky Penguin
by nwish425
Summary: A little side story I'm going to work on, dedicated to the world of NicoB's Let's Plays. The story of my counterpart in the strange and bizarre world of NicoB.


Chapter 1: Introductions

It is with great trepidation I find myself writing a record of my experiences aboard this great ship. My name is Nathaniel, better known as Dr. N, former resident of Michalski Island and current Picky Penguin of the S.S. LP. It has been some time since I joined the ranks of the Picky Penguins, before we were even called the Picky Penguins, a few months before the ship first reached Gris Island and the infamous " _Corpse Party"_ Incident. I have watched this ship grow into a thriving community and watched the formation of the three councils. There is much that could be learned from my experiences and interactions with those our lord Nico has touched, but first there are some introductions that need to be made.

As stated my name is Nathaniel, but many of my fellow penguins have nicknamed me Dr. N for reasons I will get into later. I like quiet time alone, spending time with friends and my dog Oreo. I have short brown hair with a light beard and blue eyes behind thin circular framed glasses. I dress smartly, and am rarely seen without my usual outfit; a grey trench coat, purple fedora, black button up shirt with purple tie, black pants, black laceless shoes and my trust cane. However the most noticeable things about me would be the cybernetic eye and right arm, along with various other implants visible around my body. These are of a more... traumatic nature after an encounter on Aksys Island with a member of Free the Soul, I only survived the encounter thanks to the intervention of now Council of Voices member's Seven and Gentarou "Ace" Hongou (This event was actually one of the reasons Ace was allowed a seat on the Council of Voices), however I required extensive cybernetics work in order to save my life, as a result my body is now 50% machine.

I find myself thinking back to earlier today, after waking in my cabin I walked to my favorite cafe for breakfast. Along the way I marveled at out latest technological marvel, the penguin sentry-bot, a robotic penguin guard with a removable head, revealing an automated machine gun. After a short time I found myself in front of the cafe run by Viola "Violetta" Cadaverini, former employee and later owner of Tender Lender, named Reminiscence Cafe and took my usual seat, ordering my usual coffee and pancakes. After catching up on the news with Violetta I heard the door open and the seat at my table being pulled out, I turned to find the person responsible to be my friend on the council, and current member of the fighting force "Horny Rangers", Sakutaro Morishige.

"You look like shit." I said

"I feel like shit, council work and patrol keeping me up all night." Was his response.

"Ha! I wouldn't expect them to go easy on you, counsil whipping boy is what they should call you. At least patrol should get easier with those bots of yours keeping an eye on things."

"Ya but I can't slack off, don't want another monster sneaking up on us and destroying half the city."

I just looked at him surprised. "What… that monster only destroyed a quarter of the city tops, the rest was that Megatron of yours, besides it stepped Monokuma's house, we could afford a little more misery of his monochrome ass. Violetta can we get an extra drink and a danish? On you of course bro."

"Ngnn I wish I could but I've got another meeting with the others soon, just stopped to say hey."

"Oh alright," I sighed and cancelled the order. "the council's been meeting a lot lately, what's up?"

He seemed hesitant to tell, but did anyway after a moment. "We've been getting worried about our lack of written history, trying to get it all compiled and marked down so we won't forget what's happened to us over the years. It's been a nightmare to jot down and we aren't halfway through yet. What we need i- aiya!" He yelled looking at the clock. "I'm going to be late! Running Morishige powers activate! See ya Doc!"

As I ate I thought about what he had said, despite being a floating city-state we penguins didn't have much in the way of a recorded history, and the more I thought about it the more I realised how sad that fact was. If we didn't have history of our own then there'd be nothing to learn our mistakes from, and we'd just keep making them over and over again.

It was then I decided what I'd do, this, writing my experiences for all to read. Give a bit of history from a Penguin's perspective. With any luck someone might learn something from it, or at least be entertained for a little bit. I guess I should start at the beginning, during an adventure known to us as " _The Cat Lady",_ and when I first saw our lord Nico…

* * *

I'd like to first say I fully intend to continue NicoB: Ace Attorney, Bagels for all, it's just that that one will take a long time, this is something I'm writing for fun.

I got this Idea from CrazyMouseInc's deviantart post here:

art/Feelin-that-Picky-Love-PLEASE-READ-DESCRIPTION-585441387

It got me thinking, where are these guys living? Well the S.S. LP of course.

And what is the S.S. LP like? Well the days are always sunny and…

Oh I know that! What I mean is what is the world the S.S. LP is in like, and that gave rise to what I'm calling the Nicoverse, where every game series Nico plays takes place on an island named after the creator, developer or publisher of that game. Each penguin is a native to the island the first LP of his they saw and joined during or after that LP took place. For me that's The Cat Lady. I play on going more into detail on the world itself next chapter. Until then, enjoy.


End file.
